Polaroïds
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: Drabbles sur la série Fear The Walking Dead.
1. Chris Manawa

.

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Chris Manawa**

 **.**

Autrefois, la normalité, c'était se fondre dans la masse. Se conformer.

Je meurs.

Maintenant, la masse, ce sont les zombies et la normalité, se faire bouffer.

Je meurs.

Autrefois, il y avaient les riches et les Autres.

Je meurs.

Maintenant, il y a les Morts et Nous.

Je meurs.

Autrefois, le monde stagnait. Dans de nombreux domaines, nous étions arrivés au bout des performances possibles. Même la planète était dévorée par l'homme.

Je meurs.

Maintenant, ce sont les hommes qui dévorent les autres hommes. Pathétique.

Je meurs.

Les Vivants étaient sédentaires. Les Morts restaient dans leurs cimetières.

Je.

.


	2. Gloria

.

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Gloria**

 **.**

Pensant qu'un prénom reflétait l'avenir de leur enfant dès la naissance, ses parents l'avaient appelée _Gloria_. Sans doute que leur désir était qu'elle connaisse _la gloire_.

Chouchoutée dans les beaux-quartiers de Los Angeles, l'enfant n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

Excellentes notes, très belle, des trophées sportifs, Gloria était la gloire de ses parents jusqu'à l'adolescence où elle sombra dans la toxicomanie avant de mourir d'une overdose dans l'église abandonnée.

Une _Gloire_ volée par une aiguille.

Une _Gloire_ ressuscitée en mort-vivant sans prénom. Un zombie né  sans aucune identité.


	3. Victor Strand

_Je me sens seule sur le fandom français...ah pardon, quoi ? On me dit dans l'oreillette qu'en effet, je suis toute seule XD Si un compatriote veut venir me tenir compagnie en publiant qu'il n'hésite pas lol_

.

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Victor Strand**

 **.**

Apre et morne, son regard se noyait dans les flots.

Son cœur oscillait entre deux choix : mourir pour son aimé ou plonger dans cette abysse pour achever sa vie charcuté par les hélices de son yacht.

Mourir ou mourir, quel choix shakespearien s'offrait désormais au monde entier !

Banni du paradis pour son amour interdit, les flammes léchaient déjà avidement son âme, un amuse-bouche avant la consummation.

Autrefois, marginal dans une société de vivants pour sa sexualité, son statut n'avait pas changé.

Maintenant, il est l'homosexuel "vivant" en marge de la société parmi les Morts.

Constat affligeant !


	4. Travis Manawa

**Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Travis Manawa**

 **.**

Travis Manawa avait appartenu à ce monde en tant que Penseur.

Professeur dans un lycée, il avait enseigné les bonnes maniėres, le bon comportement aux futurs membres de la société, futurs fourmis parfaitement dressées pour subvenir aux besoins de leur immense fourmilière qu'était la société.

Au feu les règles, lui qui avait tenté de se raccrocher à ses idéaux passés, venait de transgresser l'une des règles qui lui tenait le plus à coeur : briser les liens familiaux et abandonner son fils à la Mort. Seul, il errait désormais. Sans proches, sans amis, sams famille. Seul avec lui-même.


	5. Alicia Clark

_Je poste tard désolé ! Toujours de vilains lecteurs qui passent en fantômes lol Dans cet OS, pour ceux qui connaissent la série, il y a quelque chose qui vous sautera aux yeux. Ne spoilez pas svp par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 2 ^^_

 **.**

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 _._

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Alicia Clark**

 **.**

Alicia, saveur douceureuse dans un plat un peu trop corcé. En apparence, ce petit bout de jeune femme semble en totale inadéquation. Repliée sur elle-même, toujours positionnée en arrière en observatrice, elle a pourtant une utilité dans ce monde régi par le sang. En réalité, c'est l'adolescente qui relie la famille : Travis, Nick, Madison et Chris. Elle est le dénominateur commun, le seul qui reste, sagement, en silence. Une touche de douceur qui rappelle qu'il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir dans ce monde post-apocalyptique. Peut-être qu'il reste des Hommes bons.


	6. Bethany Exner

**.**

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 _._

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Dr Bethany Exner**

 **.**

Chaque jour, le docteur Bethany enregistrait de plus en plus de morts au point qu'elle commençait à douter de la réussite de l'opération "Cobalt". Son but : sauver les morts. Seulement, chaque maladie avait des bases connues contrairement à cette nouvelle épidémie. De nombreux échantillons avaient été envoyé au CDC. Quelques expériences étaient effectuées sans aucun succès. Les morts s'accumulaient sur ses brancards mourant dans leur sang et la suppliant d'y mettre fin. En dépit des souffrances atroces, était-ce l'un des rôles du médecin de mettre fin à une vie dans une situation aussi exceptionnelle ?


	7. Madison Clark

**.**

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _La Plume d'Elena_**

 **.**

 **Madison Clark**

 **.**

La volonté, Madison avait compris que seul ce désir permettait de survivre à présent.

Elle qui avait cherché son fils Nick pendant des mois comprenait maintenant ce qui poussait toujours celui-ci à errer. Nick était guidé par la volonté de se droguer tandis que celle de Madison était de survivre.

Chaque soir, elle se remémorait ses raisons de vivre : retrouver son fils, prendre soin de sa fille, soutenir Travis ; _garder sa famille soudée_.

En observant autrui, la jeune femme s'était bien rendue compte qu'il lui avait donné une chance inouïe d'être entourée encore d'êtres chers.


	8. Nick Clark

_A partir de ce soir, je ne suis pas chez moi. Il n'y aura donc pas de publications demain ! A jeudi, les loulous !_

 **.**

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **Publication journalière sauf le Dimanche.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _La Plume d'Elena_**

 **.**

 **Nick Clark**

 **.**

Son ventre grogne mais il s'en fout. Pourquoi son estomac se rebelle à un instant si dégoutant ?

Au moins ça signifie qu'il est _vivant._

Il vient d'ouvrir un Marcheur à l'estomac. L'odeur putride du sang lui emplit les naseaux et il est à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

Maintenant, il allait devenir un _Mort_ en se couvrant de cette protection nauséabonde. La couche de liquide rouge sèche rapidement.

Au milieu des tentes vides, le blondinet maigrelet se redresse doucement.

Il est _mort-vivant._

Avancer, chercher, trouver, sniffer, marcher, chercher.

Il est un _Walking Dead._


	9. Luciana

_Hello ! Je tiens à signaler à tout hasard qu'il y a tout de même eu 150 visiteurs (chiffres tirés des stats instantanées de ff) ; depuis le début de la publication. Fort heureusement Ai - Neha est toujours présente mais où sont passés les centaines d'autres personnes qui passent tranquillou pilou en fantôme sans même dire bonjour ? XD Sinon vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon profil FB Hélèna LPE où je vous tiendrai au courant via un calendrier de publications spéciales vacances._

 **.**

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Luciana**

 **.**

Qu'est-ce que ce _gringo_ plâtreux lui avait fait ?

Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier du jour où il avait débarqué dans leur village la bouche en coeur.

 _Cabrón_ ! C'est à peine s'il voulait diriger à la place d'Alejandro sous couvert qu'il venait de l'extérieur, qu'il prétendait mieux connaître le danger.

 _Padre nuestro, libranos del mal._

Et si Alejandro avait tort ?

 _Perdona nuestras ofensas._

Et si les morts ne nous protégeaient pas ?

Et si toutes nos croyances n'étaient que du feu ?

Et si le seigneur nous avait envoyé ce _güey_ ?


	10. Alex

.

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Alex**

 **.**

 _Je m'étais senti protégé par mon argent. Ma vie luxueuse dans le Sud ne tournait qu'autour des achats et de mon compagnon Victor. L'argent me faisait vivre une myriade de plaisirs illusoires. Je profitais sans réellement réaliser ce dont on m'avait comblé. Pas un centime ne fut dépensé pour une oeuvre caritative. Voitures, restaurants, relations, je pouvais tout acheter..._

 _Jusqu'au jour oú un enfoiré de Marcheur me mordit. A travers cette apocalypse, je convoquais ou invitais des médecins - avant l'Exode-, et la vérité me rattrapa : la vie ne s'achetait pas. J'allais crever riche, mais crever. Comme tout le monde._


	11. Lisa Ortiz et Salazar

**Un double drabble pour 2017 et pour finir la fiction en beauté ! SANTE !**

.

 **Drabble Fear The Walking Dead**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Lisa Ortiz**

 **.**

 _Chris,_

 _Une mère ne devrait pas avoir à laisser son fils dans un monde aussi pitoyable. Non qu'il était mieux autrefois, bien loin de là. Mais j'aurais voulu te laisser dans un environnement où tu aurais fait des études, eu un bon métier puis entretenu une famille. Tu aurais trois casquettes : le mari, mon fils et le père. A présent, tu n'auras plus qu'un seul rôle où tout est incertitudes. Carpe Diem, le survivant. J'aurais voulu que tu ne voies pas la mort. J'aurais voulu une vie tracée pour toi, mon chéri._

 _Je suis désolée._

* * *

 **.**

 **Daniel Salazar**

 **.**

Parfois, son esprit se remémorre des images du temps où il servait le FMLN dans les années 80. Déjà, il avait pris l'habitude de survivre.

Cette guerre avait changé son âme d'enfant. Si innocent, on l'avait contraint à devenir un guerrier. Sa femme, Griselda n'avait jamais su toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises au nom d'une liberté promise.

Pour se rassurer, Daniel se dit qu'il a été contraint.

Mais à présent que le monde tournait à l'apocalypse, il entrevoit quelques facettes sombres en lui qu'il commence à apprécier.

Le vrai Daniel Salazar est de retour.


End file.
